


F Your A

by Medicalnonsense



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: But not a songfic, Egobang - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Song Lyrics, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicalnonsense/pseuds/Medicalnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Arin have had a long friendship filled with a lot of joking and sexual innuendo, it's probably about time they actually address the issue.  Too bad anime conventions are hardly the place for two people to build a lasting relationship.  After a particularly heated performance and some very obvious signals from Dan, Arin feels that it must be him that provides the push to let this relationship bloom or for them to further stem their rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction for the fandom! I really should be working on other pieces at the moment, but I just couldn't resist cranking something out for these two.

             “ _And F-Y-I I wanna F your A_!”  Arin had to laugh as Dan, or Danny Sexbang rather, pointed right at him in the crowd.  Like anyone else that managed to garner Danny’s attention in the throng of screeching fans, Arin hollered back at him on the stage.  “ _No F’in way_?   _So how about a BJ_?”  Danny continued going back to leaping about the stage gaily as Brain remained his typically stoic, ninja self behind the keyboards  “ _If not that’s also OK_!”  Danny looked back to Arin and pointed at him again, “ _But FYI I wanna F your A_!”  
             God--Arin loved to watch Dan do something he was really passionate about.  He just got this look in his eyes…  Okay, okay, really fuckin’ chick-flick, right, but seriously, he loved that guy.  He was always a great deal less self-conscious than himself, he was the real showman between the two of them.  Just so…  Oh, fuck, why was he coming off the stage?  
             With dozens of screaming fans at a time going at Danny’s brightly-colored kimono, the man merrily danced his way up to Arin, looking him dead in the eye as he held the microphone to his mouth, “ _Let’s play a sexy RPG_!”  There were the giggles in their immediate vicinity of those who recognized Arin, “ _While we watch ABC and eat a bowl of MSG_!   _Meaning that I’ll Really Pound your Groin, as you Achieve Butt Climax and Make Sex Gravy_!”  
              Arin found himself blushing at the lewd words in spite of himself.  He had heard this song numerous times and Dan had performed it for him before during rehearsals, but, as stated before there was just this look in his eyes…  Just as he did while working on Game Grumps, however, he didn’t skip a beat and laughed along with the crowd.  To his confusion, Danny kept going!  
             “ _You’ll be a VIP at the DMV_ ,”  And he then thrusted his very mobile hips in Arin’s direction “ _Very Intensely Plowed by a Dick Made out of Victory_!”  As Arin took a step back from him, Danny smirked, “ _LOL_!   _JK, I love your TLC_ ,” He turned to head back towards the stage, glancing back and pawing to Arin, “ _And you can bet I’ll BRB for more S-E-X ASAP_!”  Skipping back up to the stage, beginning the callback section and signaling the nearing end of the song.  However, unlike what’s called for at the end of the song--silence--after Danny shouted “ _If you want me to F your A say ‘yeah’_!” the entire crowd, Arin included, shouted “Yeah!” to which Danny responded with a very satisfied, “ _Oooh_!”  
             In the momentary lull between songs, Arin turned to start to make his way out of the crowd.  Doing the usual dance of weaving between people coupled with “Sorry,” and “Excuse me,” and “Coming through,” as well as the classic “Whoa, sorry man,” Arin listened to Danny begin talking up on the stage once more.  
             “Uh, so, hey guys, how’s everyone doing?”  Everyone cheered up at the tall man, “Greeeeat!  So, I don’t know if anybody knows this, but, my good friend Egoraptor is out in the crowd right now.”  The entire group cheered loudly once again and Arin froze in his tracks.  That idiot wasn’t supposed to _announce_ that!  “And uh,  I _also_ don’t know if everybody knows this, but Ninja Brian and I are part of a musical group with him, and…”  Dan had to wait for the crowd to finish screaming in excitement “and I was wondering if you guys could help me call him up to the stage!”  
             Arin cursed under his breath several times.  He wasn’t ready for this!  He wasn’t even _dressed_ for this!  They were at a fucking anime convention and he was wearing fuck all right now!  Okay, as far as weird costumes go, he was just cosplaying as Dandy--from _Space Dandy_ of course--and that meant basically just a star jacket and a red shirt, and black pants, nothing too crazy.  Seriously though!  
             “His name is Arin everybody, so just scream really, _really_ loud, ‘Fuck you, Arin’ c’mon guys!”  Giving the crowd a countdown on one hand, they all screamed in unison “Fuck you, Arin!” giggling up on stage, Danny continued, “C’mon again, louder!”  
             “Fuck you, Arin!”  
             Arin rolled his eyes; _okay_.  Changing course as the crowd continued shouting about how much they wanted him to go fuck himself, went to the front of the stage and began to climb up.  Accordingly, the calls to fuck him stopped and turned to rabid cheers of excitement.  Straightening out his costume jacket, he walked up to Dan and took his mic, “Hey, you fuckin’ assholes.”  Everyone screamed in delight, making Arin laugh, “Ah, okay, so…”  He was never really good speaking in front of large crowds, so he looked to Dan, “This had better be good, man, I was about to take a Sailor Uranus and Neptune up to the hotel room.”  
             The congregation laughed.  
             “Awh, dude, I’m sorry,” Danny sounded _almost_ genuine anyway, “so, you know what I think we should do?”  
             “What?  Have a fourway upstairs?”  
             More laughter.  
             “No, I was thinking more of a rap battle.”  
             He wanted to do _that_ song?!  Arin almost wanted to say no, but the way the crowd screamed just told him he couldn’t do that.  So, of course, he had to respond in kind, “You know I think you’re a fuckin’ dick right?”  Ninja Brian got the beat started, meanwhile and Danny had to locate a second microphone laid off stageright.  
             “Yeah?” he answered once he turned his new mic on.  
             “Well, I think we should settle this once and for all in a rap battle to the death!”  
             “Okay.”  
             “Do you think you can stop eating penis long enough to do that?”               
             “Probably!” Dan shrugged his shoulders, starting to get into it with an excited grin.  
             “Okay, let’s **do** this!”  Arin yelled, holding up a finger, “Round one!  Rap!”  Arin was quite surprised with himself if he was honest.   _Ken vs. Ryu_ was very hard on his voice usually and there had been times in the past that even _he_ tripped up during his parts.  It was generally on the safer side to go with something slower like _Crasher-vania_ , especially on such short notice.  As hoped though, as Arin got his rather clever lines out in record time; Dan was busy dancing all over the stage…  To make matters worse for himself though, he didn’t normally go so big with his gestures while performing--that old, hidden shyness creeping back over him--that was Dan’s job to be physically dramatic--and, hey… What the fuck was he doing?  
             “ _I really don’t appreciate those things that you just said_!” He clung to Arin’s side, about sliding down him as Arin tried to remain stock-still and stoic.  Which, for the record, was _really_ hard.  “ _I was raised to respect others, and sometimes, words can be hurtful and I just, I…  I just think that maybe--yo, an apology is in order_!”  Arin broke a smile by the end, who could ever say no to Danny’s soulful, sad eyes?   **Nobody** that was who!  
             Looking back from from Dan to the crowd, he did his best unimpressed face, “Round two!  Rap!” and off he went once more, “ _It’s_! _My_! _Honest suspicion, you’re gonna wanna physician_ ,” Arin pushed Dan off his body, the man flopping theatrically to the floor and watching after him, “ _only morticians are the one to help your future condition_!   _‘Cause me whoopin’ your ass is a time-honored tradition_ ” and just as Dan got back up to his feet as if to interject into Arin’s line of thought, the shorter man spun around to swing a punch at his face “ _Now I’ll do it even faster in the turbo edition_!” Dan spun around on one foot, falling back down to the stage floor, much to the amusement of the audience.  
              Arin’s voice and mouth were quickly starting to tire, he wasn’t as practiced at this as he’d like to be; fuck Dan and his selection of song!  Seriously, fuck him!  This was not what he had signed up for this evening!  After much gesturing to his dick, he finally stood over Dan, yelling down to him, “ _So what you muthafuckin’ gotta say to me now_?!”  
             Stand up on shaky feet to be nose-to-nose with Arin--or more like chest-to-face since Arin was significantly shorter--Dan cleared his throat, nervously, “ _Alright_!   _Two can play at that game, dick… penis… man…  Can you lose to me in a rap battle_?   _Shoryuken_ …”  Danny giggled to himself as Arin looked significantly unamused.  
             “Hadoken!” Arin shouted, shoving his hand against Dan’s chest and knocking him backwards to the floor, thankfully, Dan was used to this sort of thing and so just went into a rather impressive backwards somersault.  
            Laying defeated and sprawled out on the floor in his kimono, Danny coughed into the mic “ _You have proven that you are the best.  You have Hadoken’d a giant hole in my chest_ …”  
             “Hey, you rhymed on beat!” Arin complemented with enthusiasm.  
             “Oh yeah, cool!” Dan sat up to grin at him, oh, he was just precious.  
             “Yeah, great job man, I knew you could do it.”  
             “Thank you so much, I-I, I appreciate it--”  
             Arin raised his foot and shouted, “Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!” smashing his foot down between Dan’s legs.  However, that gag normally went off without a hitch, Arin’s foot hitting the stage floor, but with the distinctly, loudly squealed “My scrotums!” Arin realized that maybe he’d not been as careful as he should’ve been.  “Dan! Oh my god! Dude!”  
             Dan rolled over onto his side as Arin stepped back.  He curled into a ball and laid the mic aside, the whole crowd gasped “Oooooh!” in sympathy.  He looked like he was honestly going to start crying, and if that was the case, it was good that Dan had rolled to face upstage of the crowd.  
             Brian stepped away from the keyboard and came to stand by the two as Arin knelt down to attend his friend, “Shit man, are you okay?”  
             “I’m so sorry, dude.”  Arin apologized, wanting to reach out to help, but there was nothing he could do.  
             “I’m… Okay…” Dan assured in a strangled voice, still cupping his balls.  “I don’t think that you got me all the way but…  Dude, you got like…  The strongest toes mankind has ever known.”  
             Figuring that Arin had the situation covered, Brian stepped over the two to address the crowd making a very large “OK!” sign with his hand.  The crowd cheered at the news--not that anything life-threatening could’ve come from smashing a guy’s balls, but, damn, that shit hurt!  
             “We’re out of practice with that song, man.” Arin whispered, raising a hand up to his face.  
             “I know… Oh god… A-Arin…”  
             “What?”  
             “Think you could kiss them better?”  
             “What?” Arin chuckled, happy to see Dan’s humor return.  
             “Kiss each one of them and tell them they’re special and unique.”  
             “And then I’ll put my ween in your butthole?”  
             “Oh, totally.  You know how to make a man feel treasured.”  
             “Nah man, I sensed you had a bit of that going on earlier.” Arin laughed.  
             “Oh, I was one hundred-percent serious, dude.”  
             “Huh?”  
             “I wanna F your A.  Totally.” Danny giggled as Arin’s face screwed up into confusion.  
             “That’s funny because I always thought it would be the other way around.” Arin played along.  Danny couldn’t possibly be serious after all, Brian was still entertaining the crowd that was a mere ten or twenty feet away from them.  If now was going to be the great “obligatory scene” of their friendship, Dan was really shitty at picking the time for it!  
             “Really?  How does that make sense?”  
             “Are you kidding me?  Dude, we all know I could best you in a game of meat swords.”  
             “You gonna bet on that?”  
             “Well…”  Arin suddenly felt quite insecure, he hadn’t thought too hard about it before…  
             “Don’t worry about it, man.”  Danny stood up from the floor, the crowd screaming like he had just come back from the dead.  
             “Uh, okay…”  Arin stood after him, his face still pink and confused, deep in thought.  Dan had seemed disappointed, what answer had he been hoping for?  Surely something better than what Arin had given him…  Fuck, this was going to bother him until he knew!  
             “Sorry about that guys,” Dan addressed their audience after picking up his mic, “my trouser snake just needed a pep talk from my boyfriend.” Everyone either laughed or screamed in the crowd.  It wasn’t even a wonder how so many people thought they were an item.  “Had to tell him how sorry he was and that he was going to sit on him later.”  
             As the crowd laughed, Arin’s blush grew worse, how could he be so fucking casual in front of all these people?!  Sure, they joked about it _extensively_ on their show and even among their friends, but…  It somehow felt different with everyone staring at them.  Oh, also, Arin felt the need to protect his “manly” dignity, so, with his mic in hand, he came back with, “Sit on your face you mean, if your balls are so bruised you need to put that tongue to work.”  
             Dan looked back over his shoulder, surprised at the venomous undertone to his words.  Was that venom?  Or was that something else?  Had he made him mad?  
             Unsure how to approach the possibility that he had honestly pissed his friend off, Danny cleared his throat, “Babe, if you’re so thirsty, why don’t you go wait in the room?” He suggested to give Arin an out, he clearly didn’t want to be up here.  “Promise I’ll come satisfy your needs with my sexy unicorn powers when I’m done.” They were in the middle of a show after all and they had to get on to the next song…  
             “I’ll be waiting, Sexbang.” Arin answered, figuring that it was playful enough for the crowd to suspect nothing, but serious enough for Danny to catch his drift.  Even if he was being serious about this, he could always just pass it off as a joke just as he did with every other flirt he tossed Danny’s way.  There was another of those collective “oooh” noises from the crowd--it was amazing how expressive a single noise could be--and Arin turned off his mic to hand it over to a crewman offstage.  
             “Everybody give my dear friend a round of applause!” Danny made sure to add as Arin stepped down off the stage.  Everyone screamed and clapped and Arin gave the lot of them a playful smirk as he disappeared backstage to get a bit of peace.  
             Leaving the conference hall Ninja Sex Party occupied, Arin heard Danny lead into his next song, “So, I’ve been thinking:  sometimes I wish I was even more awesome than I already am.  What would my life be like if I turned that shit up to eleven--out of a possible five?”  That was all well and good that Danny could so easily brush aside what had just happened on the stage and perform--he was a performance artist after all--but this time alone was doing nothing but eating at Arin.  
             Was he seriously going to go upstairs and wait for Dan in his room?  Dan and Brian were sharing a room right now, but everyone had each other’s key cards.  It wasn’t like Arin exactly had a private suite either, Ross was in his room as well and Arin didn’t want to think of what would happen if Ross walked in and Dan had been serious…  Was he delusional to even be considering that Dan was serious?  
              _Fuck man, how is this any different than any other time you two have joked about this?  Goddamn it’s not that fucking hard to figure out when he’s bullshitting you and having fun.  Fuck… Shit… **Goddammit**!_  Arin boggled in his mind, his arms folded as he paced his way through the crowded halls of the convention.  Girls with their tiddies hanging out passed him and people stopped him for pictures and all the while he couldn’t stop thinking about what had transpired on the stage.  
             This wasn’t him, he wasn’t all angsty and broody.  He was fucking Egoraptor!  A goddamn bawdy jokester of the highest order!  A downright irascible grump with video games!  He didn’t _do_ this!  Moving into the elevator, he sighed, frowning to himself in the relative solitude, which, it was an elevator at a con, so the solitude didn’t last long as an Inuyasha, three Sasukes and an L stepped in with him.  
             Finally deciding his course of action, he pulled out his cellphone and shot a text to Dan.  He’d look at his messages after the concert and they could go from there.  
             “ _Hey man, I’ll be in your room after you’re done.  Ask Brian to go for a late-night snack run or something, I’d rather we be alone together._ ”  As if that didn’t sound “romantic” or sappy enough…  Against his better judgement, he pressed the “send” button and set this shit into motion.  Butterflies welled up in his stomach and he felt vaguely sick.  This night was going to change something one way or another and he wasn’t quite sure he was even ready for it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

             “Thank you!  You’ve all been great!  Seriously, thank you guys!”  Danny bowed to the audience, “I hope you all enjoy the rest of the weekend.  Ninja Brian and I’ll be hitting up some sweet room parties later.”  There were screams, hands reaching for him and shouts of “Come to mine!” along with many room numbers spit after them.

              Prancing right off stage and Brian following after him, Dan collected his things from the table and immediately went for his phone to check any missed messages.  He would need to meet up with Arin soon, he hated to think that he could possibly still be angry at him…  
             “Ah, that asswipe skipped out on us!” Brian remarked, not genuinely angry, but, their current situation was a bit more inconvenient for Arin’s absence.  “C’mon Dan.”  Brian nudged his friend’s side as they heard their fans file out of the large room to go elsewhere.  There was supposed to be a rave or something in the grand ballroom of the convention center.  They were something of a warm-up act.  They got everyone pumped up and horny--at least that’s what Sexbang would’ve said anyway--and then they all got to leave and dance it out in a dark room with a bunch of glowsticks.  Anyway, they needed to get all their things together and transferred to their van.  They only had a limited time left where they were parked.  
             While Dan did hear him and recognize the urgency in what Brian had to say, he was nonetheless distracted by what was going on in his head.  What was Arin thinking?  Was he waiting for Dan to have a stern talking to with him?  Were they going to have a fight and cry it out?  Or was he calling Dan out on his bluff earlier…?  Or were they…?  
             “Hey…   _Dan_!” Brian nudged him again, but with his keyboard this time.  “What’s wrong?”  He passed by him once garnering his friend’s attention.  His action spurred Dan to grab his necessary equipment as well--which hadn’t turned out to be much as the space had provided a lot of what they required.  
             “N-Nothing really…  I just… I…  I got a text from Arin, and…”  Dan couldn’t look at Brian, he was quite caught in his own mental loop of a world.  The two men sat their equipment into the back of the van, heading back in shortly to collect what cables they had brought with them.  
             “Going to go talk to Arin?” Brian supposed with a sigh, slipping the face mask part of his hoodie down.  It was unbearably hot in that thing underneath all the stage lights.  
             “Uh,” Dan read his most recent text message from Arin… “uh…”  
             “Uh what?” Brian raised an eyebrow.  “I’m giving you an out, man.  We didn’t bring a lot of stuff with us, so…  And I can go park the van anyway.”  
             “Uh… I have to go talk to A-Arin, yeah…”  Dan passively answered, plucking out his cellphone again to re-read the message Arin had left him.  
             Sensing that all was yet unwell, Brian tried to offer “Want me to go wi--”  
             “No, no!  It’s fine, I-I’ll handle him myself.”  Closing out of the text message, he dropped his phone, or almost, it slipped around and jumped from place to place the more Dan floundered to catch it.  In the end, he caught it about a foot from the ground, but the position completely threw off his balance, sending him to the floor.  
             Brian chuckled, watching his old friend go through his trials “Are you okay over there?” he asked, winding a length of cable in his hands.  
             “Y-Yes, I’m fine, I’m… I’m…” the skinny, gangly man scrambled for his feet, cheeks reddened.  
             “Dan?” Brian tossed his hoodie over his arm, standing in his pants and white undershirt, the cable slung over his opposite shoulder.  “Is something wrong?  Is Arin still mad?”  It would explain his absence…  And Dan’s distress.  
            “No, there’s no…  N-No problem, I’m merely…  I just… I can’t… uh…  I don’t think he’s mad.” Dan got his shit together and somehow smoothed out his speech.  
            “Why do you sound so upset then?”  
             “Uh… No reason…  I mean… I think Arin and I just need to be alone for awhile.  He’s in our hotel room.”  
             “Oh…” Brian rolled his eyes, “I suppose Ross’ attitude is eating at him again?”  
             “I don’t know.” Dan laughed, “Ross has been a handful since we got here.”  
             “Okay, I’m gonna go re-park the van.  Then I’ll be going to room parties and there are a few panels I want to hit up after midnight.” Brian explained, giving him a significant look.  
             “Okay, uh… I’ll just go back to the room, uhm…”  Standing up straight, finally, and trying to breathe a bit of confidence back into himself--granted, all of it had to be thrown at the audience previously.  “I’ll text you about how things go.”  
              “Cool, sure.” Brian nodded, carrying the last of their equipment outside as Dan fled the concert hall.  
              Sliding into an elevator between a Ritsuka, Kurama and an Ichigo, Dan tapped his foot, waiting for them to get up the guest suites.  The crew had been lucky they were invited to come, it meant the rooms were provided for them and they were _ritzy_.  It also meant that the elevator ride was horridly long.  
             Finally getting to the fifteenth floor, Dan stepped off and strode down the hall.  Arin and Ross’ room was across the hall from his and Brian’s.  Arin claimed he wrote it into their rider because he “didn’t want to hear those dicks bangin’ each other”.  Of course, Dan knew it was just how things ended up, however.  His heart pounding, Dan stepped up to the door and inserted his keycard…  
              “Hey man…”  Dan greeted, stepping in and seeing Arin sitting on the end of one of the beds.  Conveniently, it was the bed he had claimed and not Brian’s, he almost wanted to say that Arin knew subconsciously, but, actually, they had all been in this room last night and Arin had just remembered.  Nothing supernatural there.  
             “Hey…” Arin answered, looking up to Dan for only a second before back down to the obscenely garish carpet of the room.  
             “So…  You…  You wanted to talk about something?”  Dan heard the door click shut behind him and he was no longer so sure that he wanted to be on _this_ side of the door.  Something wasn’t right…  Not in the creepy “I’m going to get mugged or raped” kind of not right, but the depressive, foreboding kind of way.  Something was different between them and Dan was quite scared to put his finger on just what it was.  
             “Uh, yeah, I…”  Arin’s words trailed off as he looked up.   _Fuck_ this was agonizing.  It was time for real talk here!  He and Dan had done real talk so much before!  Why was it so hard now?!  “I wanted to…  Euh…  Mmng….”  Ah yes, when real words failed him, out came the unintelligible noises.  
             “Uh, okay… I-is… Is th-this about earlier…?  Onstage?  About wh-what I said?” Dan carefully broached, pushing himself to take a few more steps towards the two beds.  Should he sit on Brian’s bed?  Should he sit next to Arin?  Should he remain standing?  For now, he distracted himself by stepping out of his shoes.  
             “Kind of?” Arin admitted and there was an expanse of silence for a bit.  Dan stood a few feet to Arin’s right unspeaking, but, his hands fidgeted nervously with each other, creating a skin-to-skin rasp.  Under less tense circumstances, the noise would be just part of the background to Arin, but, right now, anything and everything had the capacity to melt down his patience.  “Would you stop that?!”  
             Dan jumped at the sudden yell, “Stop what?”  
             “Stop… Fuck, nevermind.  Nevermind…”  Arin caught his face between his hands and groaned again.  Groaned slowly louder…  
              “H-Hey, dude…  Are you feeling okay?  I can get you some water, or some cookies!  You like cookies.”  
              Arin forced himself to chuckle, “Yeah, I like cookies.”  
              “Sweet!  Cookies!  They’re just over here!”  Dan crossed in front of Arin, going for his giant duffelbag.  Pulling out a bag of cookies, he offered them out for Arin to take one before sitting down on the bed with him.  
             “These are pretty good… Where’d you get them?” Arin looked the cookie over, adamant on talking about anything other than the reason he’d brought Dan up here to begin with.  Maybe, if he was lucky, they wouldn’t have to talk about it at all, and thing could go on as they had before.  Nothing had to change…  Okay, that was bullshit and he knew it.  
             “The vendor room.  That guy with the table in the far corner by the ‘OTP’ booth.”  
             “You’re shitting me, right?” Arin asked through a mouthful of cookie, “There’s a booth for that?”  
             “I just went to it because I like rainbows…” Dan admitted with a giggle, “They were giving out the little flags.”  
             Arin chuckled, “Anybody there recognize you?”  
             “Some of the girls looking through the porn did.” Dan laughed, swallowing the rest of his cookie.  
             “Did they say anything?”  
             “No, of course not. They just giggled a little because I asked for one of the flags.”  
             “Pfft, it’s no fuckin’ wonder people think we’re boning.”  
             Silence followed…  Long…   _Agonizing_ silence…  
             “Arin…?”  Dan swallowed, taking the plunge, “I know you’ve been avoiding it, but…  Why did you want me up here?  And for Brian to stay away…?”  
             “If you knew I was avoiding it, why are you bringing it up?”  
             “B-Because I-I think that maybe-maybe it’s a little important?”  
             “Oh…”  
             The silence was nearly suffocating.  
             Dan couldn’t take it anymore and stood, beginning to pace, “Arin, look, I don’t know why you called me up here if you’re not angry.  So, are you mad at me, or not?”  
              “No, I’m not mad, I’m…”  Arin thought carefully, “I’m curious, I guess.”  
             “Curious? About?”  
             “What the fuck do you think, man?  We’ve been sitting here in silence not wanting to talk about something or too nervous to talk about something, what the fuck do you think, in the grand motherfucking scheme of our goddamn lives could be so fucking stress-inducing that _we_ wouldn’t want to fucking bring it the fuck up first?!”  Arin took in a deep, long breath after spewing all that out.  
             “Okay, yeah, I see your point.”  
             That being said, there was more silence.  
             “Arin, I think…  Okay, um… Is there chance for…?”  
             “Chance for what?  I don’t know…  I don’t want to fuck something up…  I know you don’t either…”  
             “Yeah, no.” Dan agreed immediately.  “Would you want to… Though…  I mean…  G-Give it… It… Um…”  
             “It wouldn’t be fucking anything up?” Arin stood, coming closer to Dan.  “If we…  Gave _something_ a go?”  It was a fucking _chore_ to not stare at Dan’s nervous lips.  
              “I-I-I-I… D-Don’t… I d-don’t think so and-and…”  Dan swallowed, looking down at his gorgeous friend, the pale strip of blonde on one side of his head needing to be touched up soon at the root.  
             “Where’s that earlier confidence, eh?” Arin chuckled at Dan’s obvious beflusterment.  
             “The same place you’ve stashed your boyish playfulness.”  
             “Boyish playfulness?” Arin questioned, his stomach pressed against Dan’s.  
             “Shut up man, my brain’s not working right now.” Dan laughed it off, trying to ease some of the tension he felt inside.  Was this really happening?  
             Tentatively lifting a hand, Arin put his arm around Dan’s midsection, resting it at the base of Dan’s spine.  They hugged a lot, held hands, but the sincerity in the gesture this time gave it an added sense of intimacy…  It also made this a bit harder because all of this _seriousness_ surrounding it, this, _whatever_ it was made Arin nervous.  
              “Arin… I don’t d-do guys very often.” Dan stuttered out, looking down at him as they drew even closer, Dan’s arms up around Arin’s shoulders.  “T-To be honest, I mean.”  
             “You’ve done dudes before?” Arin was quite surprised.  
             “Situations have…   _Happened_ …  I-I was n-never really that into it, but…  I’ve had fun before.”  Dan swallowed, “Haven’t you?”  
              “Uh… No, I can’t really… Oh, no wait, that’s a lie.” Arin thought back and thought quite hard, “There was a kid in high school… We fucked around a little but…”  Swallowing, Arin pushed himself up onto his tip toes, leaning on Dan for balance as their lips were millimeters apart, “Nothing much more than that…”  
              “O-Oh…”  This tension was killing both of them, maybe if they just got one thing out of the way it would all blow over…?  Leaning in to meet Arin, the older man initiated their kiss.  He tightened his grip around Arin’s shoulders and Arin drew Dan as close to his body as he could.  
              “Fuck,” Arin muttered when their lips parted, biting his lower lip before deciding to move in for another kiss.  This time the kiss was longer, their lips playing with each other, pushing back and forth for a few seconds before their mouths opened.  In the middle of Arin catching one of Dan’s kiss-plumped lips between his teeth, he felt something bump against his lower half…  “That a NRB?”  
             “W-What?” Dan blinked.  
             “No Reason Boner?” Arin giggled.  
             “Uh, oh, no.” and Dan laughed along with him.  
             “Period of Nervous Tension Boner?” Arin continued, still keeping Dan’s evident erection pressed between them.  While erections while wearing tight spandex were often a point of comedy in Dan’s musical adventures, Arin had to say it was actually kind of hot because they were _impossible_ to hide in spandex pants.  
             “No, pretty sure this is a Sexual Boner.”  
             “Just pretty sure?”  
             “Well, no,”  Arin’s face fell, “I’m _certain_ it’s a Sexual Boner.” Dan smiled as Arin’s face re-lifted.  “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that excites you.”  
             “Know any better about what?  You’re kinda hot, Dan.”  Arin bumped his hips against Dan’s in spite of his shorter stature.  
             Dan bit his lip, taking a sharp inhale and letting his eyes close, “Just kinda?”  
             “You know me better than that.” Arin continued with their joke.  
             “W-W-We h-haven’t talked about this before, so, no, I don’t.”  Dan’s frustration grew as Arin kept grinding the front of his jeans against the smooth, barely-there fabric of his tight spandex.  “I do know that I want to F your A still.” He threw in at the end, just for the purpose of breaking this serious tension again.  
              “You?  F _my_ A? Pssh.” Arin tossed some of his longer hair out of his face, “It’s looking more like I’m going to F yours right now.”  
             “Oh?”  
             Arin was surprised as he found out Dan’s body could be a great deal stronger than expected when the man put oomph-- _chutzpah_ , you could say--into it.  He found himself sprawled out on his back on the bed, Danny in his bright kimono and spandex crawling over him.  The boner previously in question hung heavily between his skinny thighs and Arin swallowed as the man came to sit on his stomach.  
              Arin swallowed, “Okay, fuck dude, that’s really sexy.”  
              “Don’t mind me F-in’ your A so much anymore?” Dan ground his erection against Arin’s soft stomach through his cosplay shirt.  
              “If you don’t C from F-in’ my S first…”  
              Dan froze at the attempt at a joke and lifted himself off self-consciously, “O-Okay, I’ll just get the lube.”  
              “Wait, did I say something wrong?” Arin grabbed Dan’s wrist as he moved to rummage back in his bag.  
             “Uh, no, n-not really.”  
             “Dan…”  
             Dan flicked his eyes to Arin’s stomach, his shirt rucked up from the fuzzy area around his navel, “I think your stomach’s cute…”  
              “M-My stomach?  Really?”  Arin screwed his face up in confusion.  He’d never heard _that_ one before.  
             “Yeah, I know it’s weird, let me get the lube.”  Dan jerked at Arin’s hand that remained firmly wrapped around his wrist, “Dude, we can’t get to the F-in’ your A unless you let go of my H.”  
             “Can we just keep doing this for awhile longer?”  Arin suggested.  
             “Nervous?” Dan supposed.  
             “A little, but why skip right to the main event when this is so fuckin’ hot already?”  With Dan giving no further resistance, Arin pulled him back down to his front, meshing their lips together again.  Disquietingly though, Dan’s previously enthusiastic lower half remained stock still against the pudge of Arin’s belly.  Well, that couldn’t be allowed to happen!  
             Arin and Dan both moaned against each other’s mouths, their lips barely parted and tongues only just beginning to lap out.  The bigger man’s hands slid down Dan’s back, gripping his almost non-existent butt through the flimsy fabric of the tight pants.  Dan let out a rather undignified, “ _Ouh_!” at the sensation, making the both of them flush further; Dan flushed in embarrassment and Arin in arousal.  
             “Like having your butt played with?” He asked, kneading the sensitive skin and beginning to push and pull Dan manually to grind his prick against the mound of his belly.  
              “O-Oh, _oh_ ,” Dan moaned, taking the hint and resuming his motions in long, agonizing thrusts along his friend. “yes, I like it a lot.”  
              “Do you like to be be spa--” Dan cut off the question by heatedly initiating another kiss, rutting harder against the softness beneath his hips.  Both of the men’s mouths opened to each other, tongues lapping playfully inside each other’s mouths.  
              Arin had always considered himself an aggressor of sorts when it came to open-mouth kissing, but he was fully unprepared for the fervor of Dan’s kisses.  This wasn’t to say that it wasn’t enjoyable.  He let his eyes close as Dan slid into his mouth and teased his tongue.  Dan’s continued rutting atop him and the tantalizingly enthusiastic tongue-lip combination made Arin moan and his tight, black jeans strain.  An undignified whine broke out of him as he tried to raise his hips and grind against Dan, but he found little to no friction as Dan’s body was focused further up on his abdomen.  
             Breaking their kiss, he panted, “Dan, I need to get my pants off.”  
             “Can it wait?” And Arin’s face fell again, making Dan panic, “I don’t mean like I don’t want to see your dick!  That’s not what I meant!  I meant more like… Uh…  I’m kinky, you know?  And I just wanted you to, um...”  
              “Did you just say ‘I’m kinky, you know’?” Arin chuckled at the self-conscious statement, “Yeah, I know, man.” he leaned up, kissing Dan’s stubbled cheek.  “You want to see me begging you, eh?”  There was one hell of an attractive smirk on the man’s lips.  
             “I-If you’re okay with that…”  
             “I’m more than okay with it, dude.”  He had to look away, however, as he admitted, “I think it’s fucking hot.  I think…  Well, uh, I like, um… The reverse too, uhm…”  Fuck, why couldn’t they have talked all this through _before_ getting started?  All this touch and go was starting to wear on him.  Not in the “I’m not horny anymore” kind of way, but just in the “I want to do all the fucking things right fucking now, screw the talking” kind of way.   _Because you two would probably still be sitting on the bed eating cookies and doing fucking nothing._  
             “You like both?”  
             “Yeah, I like both.”  
             “Sweet.”  Dan leaned back over him, more kissing, more Arin groping his ass, “So do I.” Dan made sure to add for some clarity.  
              With nearly a screech of surprise and enjoyment, Dan was flipped onto his back, Arin on top of him, waggling his eyebrows, “What you gonna do about this, eh?”  He lifted himself up onto his knees, shrugging out of his cosplay jacket and whipping it around to throw it to the other side of the room very ungracefully.  Dan, as was desired, laughed at his charming awkwardness before Arin went for his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his furry upper body.  Immediately, Dan sat up and kissed the squishy expanse of his stomach. “Ah, come on man!  You can be more forceful than that!” Arin egged him on, shivering a little as Dan’s tongue flitted out over his hair and skin.  
              “You’re so sexy, Arin.” Dan breathily murmured, a wet spot having formed on his front of his pants where his happy dick leaked in anticipation.  His hands lifted and trailed down Arin’s ribs to his love handles, fingers digging in.  With his short nails firmly in his skin, Dan raked them down as he kissed, gripping Arin’s ass next.  Arin groaned in pleasure and made no move to stop Dan’s administrations.  “I just want to ruin all of you.” Dan kept going, nuzzling into the warmth in front of him.  
              “What…  What would you like to do to me?” Arin ventured, his dick so uncomfortably stuck where it was.  Did it turn Dan on more to know that?  It certainly turned himself on heavily to know that Dan was in control of him to such an extent; the more he thought about it the more maddening it was.  
             “I don’t have all the things I need here to do what I want.” Dan cryptically answered.  
             “Then let me imagine?” Arin supposed, chomping at the bit for Dan to talk dirty to him.  
             “I want to handcuff you to the bed,” Dan began in a low, husky voice that made Arin’s dick jump, “with your arms apart.  You need to be naked first, or at least in just your underwear.  Then I want to kiss all over you.”  This was Dan’s idea of ruining?  Arin might need to update him on the exact meaning of that word.  “Lick you everywhere,” Okay… Maybe this was better in practice, geez.  
             “Are you holding out on me, man?” Arin tweaked an eyebrow, “You can say whatever you want… I’ll probably love it.”  
             “Well... I-I just don’t want you to think that--”  
             “I’m not going to think any different of you, so out with it.”  
              “I want to call you a dirty slut and spank you with a paddle until you cry.”  
              _Whoa…_  “I thought you didn’t like hitting people?”  
             “Okay, if you’re just going to--”  
             “No, no, no!” Arin caught Dan as he tried to move away again, “I’m bad at this… Uh…  I just… Thought it was ironic?”  
              “It’s different when someone’s asking for it.” Dan explained, “I don’t really feel like talking about this right now.”  
             “Then let’s stop talking.” Arin logically suggested, “If one of us really doesn’t like something, we’ll just say to stop then, right?”  
             “Okay.” Dan agreed, Arin bending himself into an uncomfortably arched position to kiss him.  From there, Dan’s hands creeped back around to Arin’s front, rubbing the crotch of his jeans.  His fingers teased the zipper of the pants, trying to keep Arin guessing about when he’d finally free the Loch Ness Monster.  He backed out from beneath Arin and took off his kimono, casting it aside in much the same fashion Arin had his cosplay coat, leaving him in just his tank top and spandex pants.  
              “Lay down.” he ordered, pointing to the head of the bed.  
              Arin went down to his fours on the bed and crawled up to the indicated spot on the bed.  Though, he didn’t get a chance to actually flip over and lay down before Dan slapped his backside.  It surprised Arin enough to garner a yelp, but he didn’t tell Dan to stop.  He waited as if expecting a second slap, but it never came, instead he got a very forceful order, “I said ‘lay down’ bitch!”  
               _Ouch_ , Arin thought, rolling over to lay on his back, Dan immediately moving into his lap and planting his knee between Arin’s legs.  They kissed again, but Dan broke away from Arin’s lips soon after, traveling down his neck.  Arin gasped and panted at Dan’s teeth as they scraped down his arousal-flushed skin.  “Ah!” He twitched, feeling them dig in just beneath his collarbone.  His hands went to Dan’s shoulder blades and dug in, scratching down his pale, hairless skin as the same man gnawed and sucked on the skin, creating a deep bruise.  “Dan...”  
              Dan attempted playing with Arin’s nipples, but, unfortunately, he didn’t seem all that sensitive there.  No matter how much groping or rubbing, Arin just seemed totally unaffected and Dan sadly moved elsewhere, though, the attention was certainly enough to give Arin some ideas…  As Dan’s hands went back to Arin’s fly and _finally_ unzipped it, Arin lifted his hips, letting his pants and underwear be pulled down and off to be tossed aside.  
             Smirking as he saw the uncut length before him, Dan flicked his eyes up to Arin who suddenly looked quite…   _Vulnerable_ naked beneath him.  He wrapped his fingers around him very carefully and began tugging him up and down.  All the while, he stared at Arin’s face, watching him twitch in pleasure and Arin completely crumpled, closing his eyes and moaning.  
             “Good boy.” Dan praised quietly, feeling Arin’s hardness pulse in his fingers with the words, “Very good boy.”  
             “D-Danny, I-I,” Arin gasped and panted as Dan set a pace that was so slow he tried to buck his hips up into it.  
               “No, you don’t have a say in this!” Dan made sure to impress, holding Arin’s hips down.  
               “ _Please_ , faster!”  Arin whined, surprised at himself at how quickly he was broken to begging.  
             “No.” Dan answered with a cheery smile, “I want to see you squirm.”  
             “ _Ooh_ , Dan, Dan…” Arin’s chest heaved, he tried to open his eyes, tried to look at him, but all he could focus on was Dan telling him no.  Maybe he could get that response again somehow, “Please, just a little faster, please, please!”  
              “Good boys are patient.” Dan reminded him, getting a whine from Arin that was so grossly erotic his dick twitched in his pants.  These awful things had to go!  Letting go of Arin’s dick--and getting an according frustrated groan for it--Dan stood up and ripped off the offending pants and his underwear.  
                Arin’s eyes were glued to the proud, long erection.  Dan wasn’t as thick around as he was, but his length made up for it.  Dan’s circumcised head was shiny and wet with precum after earlier’s dry-humping session, ready to go in every sense of the word.  Now was time for dialog again though as Dan found the lube, “Have you ever done this before?”  While he was down in his bag, he also picked out a yellow condom packet.  
                “Uh…” It took Arin’s brain a second to catch up with what was happening, “Oh, yeah, I have.”  
                “So you know it’s going to feel like…”  
                “Yeah.” Arin chuckled, “It’s been awhile, but I promise I won’t scream.” he full-on laughed then, “I got that out of the way with an ex-girlfriend.”  
                Dan laughed along, climbing back onto the bed with a small bottle of lube in hand, “Yeah, I had that moment too with this guy…  He was good-natured about it, I really wish he had told me it was going to feel like that though.” his laughter building a bit of momentum like Arin’s, “Nothing kills a mood more like thinking you’ve just…  Yeah.”  
               “Well, I mean, some people are into that.”  Arin giggled.  
              “Are you?” Dan questioned, but tried not to sound judgemental.  
              “Oh, no!  No,” Arin’s face screwed up, “ew, no.  Uh… Sorry if you are though, but, uh, not gonna happen, ever.”  
              “Aww, come on man,” Dan giggled, “not even just a little--”  
              “My boner is dying, stop it.”  
              “Okay, okay.” Dan grinned and squeezed out some lube onto his fingers.  Settling in next to Arin, his dick poking against his thigh, Dan trailed his fingers beneath Arin’s balls.  He felt Arin shiver at the cold fluid and asked, “Been awhile you said?”  
               “Yeah, man…”  Arin tensed as he felt the fingers prodding at his entrance.  One of Dan’s fingers tested the pert muscle and he jumped as shocks of pleasure went through him, “Still so good.” he admitted, turning his head to rest it in Dan’s fluffy mop of hair.  
              “Spread your legs.” Dan gently ordered, Arin swiftly complying as the finger swirled around his tight hole.  He dipped the finger just _barely_ past the opening for a second, listening to Arin gasp and feel his body tense again at the unexpected “intrusion”.  
              “Can I jack off?” Arin asked.  
              “No.” Dan firmly asserted, watching Arin’s dick twitch and leak, “You like me having control over you?”  
              “Yes.”  
              “Do you like being my good boy?” Dan dipped the first finger inside him again, but left it in this time rather than removing it immediately.  
             “Yes.” Arin panted, a high whine coming from his lips as he grew used to having the digit inside of him.  
             “You know you have to ask before you come, right?” Dan stretched the hungry hole with a second finger, listening to the sweet tones of Arin moaning again and fighting his body’s urges to bear down on them.  
             “W-What if I don’t remember?”  
             “You’ll just have to bear with a spanking.” Dan informed him, wiggling the fingers inside his friend’s hot body.  
             “N-Next time?” Arin’s voice quavered, lifting his face out of Dan’s hair to look at him.  
             Dan was speechless for a second at the implications of the question, “Y-Yeah…  Next time…  It could be next time.”  Smiling, he and Arin pushed their lips back together, Dan pressing a third finger inside.  Arin moaned in their kisses, his breath heavy and hot, sweat beading on his forehead, someone was thoroughly enjoying himself this evening.  Needless to say, Dan was loving every second of this time with Arin now that they’d gotten past the awkward beginning phases of this.  
              Angling all three of his fingers towards a firm, spongy spot inside his friend, Dan pressed against it, rubbing in a circular motion. Arin must’ve been seeing stars or something because his eyes went wide and his dick dribbled on his stomach.  He nearly screamed at the sudden, unexpected pleasure, making Dan smirk devilishly.  
             “You like that, slut?”  
             “Yes! Yes!” Arin feverishly agreed, “Please, more!” He tried to sit himself harder down on the fingers, Dan only frustrating him more by removing them every time he tried.  “Dan! Please!  I need it!”  
              “What do you need, Arin?” Dan cockily asked.  
               “Please, fuck me.” he whined, kissing at the corner of Dan’s mouth, “Please, please… Fuck my ass, I need it.”  
              Dan hummed, as if having to think about it, “Well…”  
              “Dan,” Arin almost sounded like he was sobbing…  He pressed himself as forcefully as he could onto the collected fingers inside of him as he begged, tiny tears coming to his eyes, “please, fuck me.  I’ll do anything.”  
              “Kiss me.” Dan requested, taking back his fingers and picking up the bottle of lube and condom between their bodies.  
             Arin obliged instantly, turning more onto his side, but finding himself quickly thrust back down to the sheets.  Dan clamored between his legs and ripped open the wrapper of the condom.  Once he had it rolled on, he coated himself in lube, Arin, all the while, being anything other than helpful.  The bigger man had his arms wrapped around Dan the moment he moved, making sure their mouths stayed together.  Their tongues sloppily twined with each other in the passion of the moment, nothing seemed capable of going fast enough now.  He grunted when Dan eventually pushed him away, falling back to the bed and his partner lifting his hips.  The agony, for Arin, was not to be over anytime soon, however.  Because as they both panted in unison and Dan pushed himself inside, it had to be slow.  
             Painfully slow.  
             Fuck this was such a goddamn, motherfucking tease!  
             With himself sheathed in his friend as far as he’d dare go, Dan grasped harshly into Arin’s skin, fingernails creating red, angry marks.  Arin squirmed, trying to take in more of Dan and his friend being unallowing.  Once Arin had relaxed, however, the two looked at each other and Dan slowly started moving.  
             “Dan,” Arin sighed, gripping the sheets of the hotel bed. “you’re amazing.” he kept gasping, “Please, harder.”  
             For once, Dan didn’t reject Arin’s request, gladly quickening their pace as Arin locked his ankles behind Dan’s back.  With each inward thrust of his hips, Arin gripped his legs tighter around as if to prevent him from pulling out.  The feeling of being full was blissful, and just amazing; Arin’s progressively louder and more enthusiastic moans and gasps exemplified that.  
             “My god, Arin, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Dan groaned between his teeth and in between pants.  He felt the tight, hot knot in his gut tense, needing to be released.  “Touch yourself.”  
              Not needing to be told more than once, Arin’s previously unoccupied right hand sped to his dick, pushing the foreskin down off the head at first before getting started.  Feverishly, he pumped his foreskin up and down, over his frenulum, his breaths swiftly becoming all the more erratic.  Or, as Dan would say, all the more _erotic._  
             “Arin, dude, I-I…”  Words failed Dan as he grew closer and closer to his peak.  It was going to happen and very soon.  “Oh, fuck,”  
             “Dan!  Dan!  Please, _fuck_ , please, can I come?!” Arin shouted, literally _shouted_ , Dan wouldn’t have been surprised at all if Ross across the hall had heard that.  Hell, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the whole floor had.  
             “Not yet!” Dan gasped and groaned, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper, his nails leaving lasting impressions on Arin’s soft skin now.  “Just a little longer!”  
             “F-f-f-f-f,” Arin squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip, this was going to happen.  This…  This was happening, “ _Fuck_ , please!”  
             “Fine!”  Dan conceded, still drilling his partner into the mattress as the younger man, gave a few final grunts before coming all over himself.  As the waves of hot, white seed shot over Arin’s stomach and chest, dribbling out at the over his fingers, Dan felt his own orgasm mounting.  The rhythmic spasms around his member pushed him over the edge, forcing him to come a mere ten seconds after Arin.  
              The both of them laid together, a sweaty, sticky, panting collection of limbs.  As Dan still rode out the aftershocks of his climax, he clung to Arin’s front, his lips pressing against the skin repeatedly.  Meanwhile, he felt Arin’s big hands slide up and down his wet back, delicately making swirling patterns with a finger.  Dan would describe the gesture as tender had he the presence of mind.  
             When he could no-longer stand the pressure of Arin’s insides against his hypersensitive dick, he withdrew slowly.  Arin made some plaintive noise or another about the loss of fullness, but it wasn’t any more dramatic than that.  Loath to do so, but knowing it was necessary, Dan climbed out of the bed to remove, tie off the condom and throw it away as well as wash his hands in the bathroom.  
             Returning to the bed, Arin was wiping the white fluid off himself with a tissue, in his other hand, he played with his phone.  
             “That’s a dangerous combination there.” Dan pointed out with a smile, his face still red from the evening’s exertions.  
             “Yo, man, I’m pro at this.” Arin readily answered, shifting to sit more upright in the bed, “Haven’t you ever watched porn on your phone before?”  
             “No… Can’t say that I have…”  Dan settled back down onto the bed, wondering if it would be too much to cuddle with him…  Arin’s soft body must’ve been amazing to cuddle against.  
             “I’m not looking at porn though. I’m reading the text messages I got while we were going at it.” Arin smirked, looking over to his now unsure bedmate.  “What’s wrong?”  
             “Nothing, nothing…  Just…”  He scooted himself closer, looking away, not saying anything.  
             “You want to read them?”  Arin wiggled the phone at him.  
             “Yeah, sure.”  Dan accepted the phone, sighing a little as he read Ross’s text, “ _What are you doing over there?_ ”  He kept reading, “ _Really Arin, is something happening between you and Dan?_ ”  Midway through reading the second text, however, Dan was pleasantly surprised by Arin’s arm encircling his midsection.  A wide smile bloomed over his face as he continued reading, “ _Dan’s yelling, what are you doing?!_ ”  
             “Did he text you at all?” Arin sniggered, his face pressed to Dan’s shoulder.  
             “Uh, lemme check.”  Starting to feel the grogginess of aftersex settle over him, Dan plucked his phone from the floor where it had landed amid their passions and turned to the messages app.  Sure enough, he had three missed messages from Ross and one from Brian.  “Yeah, a few texts.”  Opening them, the two men had to giggle as they read more of Ross’ confusion.  
              “ _Arin is in your room fucking someone, I think._ ”  
             “ _He’s being really loud. It’s gross._ ”  
             “ _Okay, I know I just heard you…_ ”  
             Both men could imagine the slow bloom of realization on Ross’ face through the text message progression.  It made them laugh together before they both tossed their phones away again and rolled together on top of the sheets, mouths meshed together in passionate kisses.  Eventually they settled, Dan’s face resting on Arin’s chest, fluffy jewfro puffed up everywhere in spite of his sweaty state.  Arin threaded a hand up into the fluff, gently scratching at his best friend’s head.  
             “So, Dan…  Should we talk about…?”  
             “Not yet, I don’t think.” The man in question sleepily answered.  “We can later, it’s…  It’s something I would like for us to consider, but, I don’t want us to stress about it yet.”  
             “Uh…  I meant talk about if we’re going to tell Ross and Brian or not.”  
             “Oh… Uh… R-Right… Um…  I think Ross knows, right? Um…”  Dan’s earlier blush returned full force.  
             “But… We can talk about the other thing too.  Later, of course.” Arin smiled down at him on his chest, “I like seeing you there.”  
              “I like being here.” Dan smiled back, lifting himself on his arms over Arin’s chest again, kissing him…  Right as the door to the room opened, of course.  
              “This was really not what I was expecting from Ross’ texts…” Brian said flatly, closing his eyes as Arin and Dan both jumped and threw the sheets and comforter over their naked lower halves.  Speaking of Ross, just in time, the same skinny man shuffled across the hall to stand in the doorway with Brian.  His eyes were wide and he looked away almost instantly.  “Nothing to worry about, man…” Brian mumbled to Ross.  
             “That’s a relief…” Ross responded, “You two were very loud.” he went on to say as Arin had already thrown a pillow over his face to hide his red-faced embarrassment.  Meanwhile, Dan remained sitting upright, smiling down at his bedmate as he hid from their friends.  
             “Nothing to worry about with us guys!” Dan grinned and waved his hand in their direction.  
             “I’m just going to get my things and move across that hall if that’s okay with you guys.” Brian suggested, going for his cluster of things between his bed and the wall of the hotel room.  
             “You don’t have to move!” Arin shot up, the pillow falling over his lap on the comforter, “I’m done here anyway!”  
             “No, Arin, it’s really not a big deal.” Brian insisted, “You two do your thing over here, you’ve done nothing but complain about Ross anyway since you arrived.”  
             Ross gave Arin the evil eye at the news, but smiled all the same.  That sly, smug way he always did.  Leaning his slight frame on the door he asked, “Should I announce this to the rest of the group?”  
             “Actually, Ross, “ Arin sighed, looking to Dan, “I don’t think we really want to say anything about it yet…”  
             Both Ross and Brian looked skeptical at the answer, casting glances to each other, “Is everything okay?” Brain voiced what both men wondered.  
             “We just want to work things out first…  We don’t want this affecting our work together.” Dan diplomatically supplied in place of Arin.  “Just for now.”  
             “Okay,” Ross shrugged, “if you want secrets being a thing, far be it from me to say anything.”  
             “Thanks man.” Dan grinned as Arin was still having difficulty meeting their eyes.  
             “You’d better remember we’re going to that Tekken panel in the morning.” Brian then interjected as it seemed like the two intruders were about to leave.  “Because I don’t care if you’re both still in the middle of screwing, I’m dragging you down there naked if I have to.”  
            Dan giggled, “Okay Ninja Brian.”  
            “I can also murder him too if you’d like.” He motioned to Arin--the person who still wanted these awkward back and forths to finish up already!  
            “Nah, save that for me.” Dan laughed, “Now get out of here, I’m sensing a round two about to go down.”  And that didn’t empty out the interlopers any faster than if Dan and Arin had actually both whipped out their dicks.  
             With the click of the hotel lock, both Dan and Arin let out sighs of relief, Dan turning into Arin’s arms again to nuzzle his face against his furry chest.  
            “What about that round two bullshit?” Arin comedically reminded him.  
            “C’moooon man, I’m tiiiired.”  
            “Fine.” Arin smiled through his mock irritation, settling down between the sheets with his buddy.  “We’ll have all the time in the world when we get back to the studio anyway…”

 

 


End file.
